


Secrets Revealed

by spreadyourwingsandfly



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Did he freeze?, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Nervousness, Pregnancy, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadyourwingsandfly/pseuds/spreadyourwingsandfly
Summary: '’Tell me: did my brother freeze.’’You laugh then, remembering the day you told him, about a month ago.‘’Like an antelope in headlights.’’





	Secrets Revealed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talltree-san](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Talltree-san).



> Mentions of pregnancy

This goes along with the Royal Wedding Series- the day you tell T’Challa that you are pregnant. Unless otherwise stated, the works are separate from that series.

T’Challa.  
To say that he was shocked was an understatement. T’Challa was frozen in his spot, blinking rapidly. You could practically see his mind working to make sense of what you had just told him. He swallows thickly, running a hand over his hair as he does so.  
‘’You are pregnant.’’  
It’s not so much a question than it is a statement- he’s still coming to terms with it, and this is his way of processing it completely.  
‘’I am. As of Wednesday, I am seven weeks along,’’ you explain, pulling out the pregnancy test that you’d use at home, ‘’I had to sneak into the doctor’s office. You know that the media would have had a field day with this information leaked out. I had to be the one to tell you.’’  
Next, you show him the ultrasound- the little, black and white, first photo of yours and T’Challa’s first child.  
He holds it in his hand, sitting on the couch now, eyes never leaving it.  
He stays that way for ten minutes, and you’re starting to worry. T’Challa’s never gone this long without acknowledging you in some way. He’s always pressing a kiss to your lips or holding your hand or saying he loves you. You understand that this is shocking for him, though, so you try to reason.  
Then again…  
What if he’s nervous about the baby?  
What if he thinks you’re both still too young to be parents?  
What if he’s thinking about calling off the wedding?  
How does he feel?  
What is he thinking?  
Why isn’t he saying anything?  
Finally, he speaks: ‘’We’re going to have a baby.’’  
He looks at your stomach, an odd expression on his face.  
‘’T’Challa? What are you thinking?’’  
He stands then, cradles your face in his hands, and presses a kiss to your forehead, ‘’I’m terrified.’’  
It throws you for a minute, because this is T’Challa. Not much scares him. He is the Black Panther, the protector of Wakanda. And to see him terrified, nervous, it brings it all in to perspective.  
Reminds you that he is human, and that these things do scare him as well.  
‘’I thought we would have a good two or three years before we’d be parents,’’ he tells you, ‘’That we would be married that long. But, well, things happen. I mean, I am nervous. I know that you are as well. We both knew that we were going to have kids. The timeline just got changed a bit.’’  
He moves away from you then and stares at the picture again, ‘’So… around the night that I proposed to you, eh?’’  
You nod then, laughing lightly, ‘’I assume this is your wedding present to me. And mine to you.’’  
‘’What a lovely present it is,’’ he states, kissing your forehead again, ‘’I love you so, so much, Y/N.’’  
‘’I love you, T’Challa.’’  
You stay up all night talking then- about how you will manage this with taking on the mantle of being the queen of Wakanda, possible options for T’Challa taking a break to help you, how you will tell everyone. You decide then that you will keep the pregnancy a secret from the media until you are showing. They’d rip you apart, and T’Challa wants to protect you from that. You decide you’ll tell your family and friends when you get back from his conference with Tony Stark in New York. Shuri is accompanying you, and you will be spending a lot of the day with her.   
She’s one of your best friends, and you have to tell her before you tell the media.  
For now, though,you are content where you are: in T’Challa’s arms.  
You can worry about everything else later.

Shuri.  
While Tony meets with T’Challa, he had Peter Parker, a boy who can’t be much older than Shuri, show you around New York.  
‘’And this is my favorite pizzeria,’’ he explains, ‘’Do you guys wanna have some?’’  
‘’With the works,’’ Shuri smirks, knowing full well you can’t not have a pizza with all of your favorite toppings on it.  
‘’Yes, I have been craving something cheesy all day.’’  
‘’Just look at your love life with T’Challa,’’ Shuri shrugs, earning a laugh and high-five from Peter.  
All day. It has been like this all day.   
The two bonded almost instantly, talking about Vines and memes and who knows what else. T’Challa had given you a weary look, then wished you good luck as you spent the day with the two.  
He’s been in meetings since ten in the morning. However, that has not stopped him from messaging you, making sure that you have eaten and taking your prenatal vitamins.  
You’ve only been married two weeks at this point, and you’re only ten weeks along. Hence why you are wearing the loosest, flowiest shirt you could find.   
‘’You ladies sit here. I’ll go order our pizza, with everything on it,’’ Peter promises, nodding to you, Kya, and Shuri.  
‘’My queen, princess, would you mind if I take a moment to… relieve myself,’’ Kya, the newest member of the Dora Milaje questions.  
‘’Yes, you can sue the bathroom,’’ you tell her, knowing that she is only worried about what could happen in her absence.  
What she doesn't know is that you and Shuri know- that Peter Parker is Spiderman, so you are extra protected.  
Just then, someone walks past you carrying a pizza with anchovies on it.  
The stench makes you ill, and you cover your mouth, running right pass a frantic Peter Parker and straight into the the bathroom.  
It is there that you lose your lunch, the morning sickness taking a hold of you and causing you to gag even when you are finished.  
‘’My queen? What is wrong,’’ Kya asks from outside of your stall.  
‘’Kya, please leave with me my sister for a moment. I will make sure that she is okay,’’ Shuri enters then, ‘’Peter is waiting at the table.’’  
Kya hesitates but exits the bathroom, leaving ou and Shuri alone.  
‘’So, when exactly where you going to tell me that you are pregnant?’’  
Well.  
‘’Soon. I promise. Your mother figured it out, and I told my own parents last week. But I wanted to tell you when we were alone,’’ you explain.  
‘’We’ve been together, alone, in the same room plenty of times. Why am I the last one to know,’’ she jokes, ut you can tell that she is a bit hurt.  
‘’T’Challa and I wanted to keep some aspect of our relationship yo ourselves. Just for a while. We so rarely have that luxury,’’ you remind her, and her gaze softens.  
‘’I am just happy you are healthy. If you want, when we get back to Wakanda, I can help. I have equipment in my lab. You are the first person that I am telling this: I was thinking about going to university to become a doctor.’’  
There’s a moment that passes between you two- one in which secrets have just been shared. It’s a bond, because SHuri really is like your little sister. And now that the secret is out, you can’t help but let out a sigh of relief.   
You can't help but think about the stark difference betwen the siblings' reponses, and it elicits a giggle from you.  
‘’You came to terms with the pregnancy a lot quicker than your brother,’’ you laugh and Shuri joins in.  
‘’Tell me: did my brother freeze?’’  
You laugh then, remembering the day you told him, about a month ago.  
‘’Like an antelope in headlights.’’

Disclaimer- I do not own any Marvel Characters or their fictional worlds- they belong to the rightful and respectful owners.


End file.
